


Rainy morning

by GoldenLion



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Multi, OT3, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 02:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenLion/pseuds/GoldenLion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is there anything more pleasant then a warm bed when it's raining outside?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy morning

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Just a little drabble based on a prompt from daria234 on LJ. Unbeta'd, so I apologize for any errors.  
> Pairing: Duke/Nathan/Audrey   
> Disclaimer: Don’t own Haven.  
> Summary: Prompt: D/N/A kissing after sleeping in on a rainy morning

Audrey snuggled deeper against the warmth of Nathan’s back as she listen to the heavy rain fall outside. Behind her she felt Duke’s legs entangled in her own. 

She knew she should get up. There were chores to do around the house; chores she had been putting off all week due to her heretic work schedule. Plus she had to get to the grocery store. Her refrigerator and pantry were depressingly barren. 

“Parker, I can hear you thinking over here. Go back to sleep,” Nathan rumbled sleepily. 

He shifted around in the bed so they were face to face.

“You’re going to wake Duke’” he said softly. 

Audrey nestled her face in to the crook of Nathan’s neck. Nathan encircled her waist with his arms pulling her body flush to his. 

“So much stuff to do,” she murmured against the skin of his neck. 

Nathan shifted against the soft movement of her lips against his skin. 

“That’s tickles,” he grumbled. 

She poked him lightly against his ribs. 

“Big baby,” she joked. 

She started laying soft kisses up the side of his neck. 

“Besides, you weren't complaining about being ticklish last night.”

Nathan started to squirm against her. 

“I had other thing on my mind last night,” he said before kissing her deeply. 

Audrey startled when she felt another pair of arms encircle her body, breaking the kiss. She felt Duke rest his chin on his shoulder, his stubble tickling her skin. 

“You know, some of us poor souls are trying to sleep,” griped Duke, his smile belying the irritation in his voice.

Lifting his head, he squinted at the alarm clock on the bedside table. “It’s 7 in the morning on a Saturday. Normal people are asleep right now. ”

“Since when have we been normal?” Audrey snorted.

Nathan stretched his lean body out from his position against Audrey’s body and reached over to entangle his hand in Duke’s hair.

“I’ll take this over normal any day.”


End file.
